


Чейдинхол: этюд, написанный маслом

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Detective Story, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Немногие в Чейдинхоле помнят, что Райт Литандас когда-то служил в городской страже. Наверное, он и сам предпочёл бы об этом забыть, но некоторые вещи нам не под силу стереть с холста.





	Чейдинхол: этюд, написанный маслом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к конкурсу в паблике Ficscrolls. Задание звучало следующим образом: «Стражник, городской маг пропал, оставив очень странную записку. Выясните подробности, при необходимости найдите и верните мага, доложите».

Лист, на котором уже полчаса как должен был красоваться свеженький рапорт, совершенно не желал идти на сотрудничество со стражей. Девственно-чистый, он словно бы издевался над Райтом и скалился данмеру жёлтыми, подгнивающими зубами.  
  
Бумага была прескверной – тонкой и хрусткой. Интендант очень изобретательно подходил к закупкам и всегда находил, на чём можно «сэкономить».  
  
Излишки дружным, весёлым строем маршировали им с капитаном в карман.  
  
Райт мог бы с лёгкостью нарисовать свой отчёт: сиена и жжёная умбра, крупные, злые мазки… усталый, отчаянный гнев и вязкое, густое бессилие. Но вот слова, уместные, правильные слова, всё никак не приходили.  
  
Лист оставался таким же пустым, как и Райтова голова.  
  
Он с самого начала знал, что это расследование добром не кончится. В напарники Райту всучили Ульриха Леланда, а второго такого засранца было ещё поискать. Конечно, чейдинхолльская стража вообще не отличалась особенной чистоплотностью, но Леланд выделялся на общем фоне, словно пятно киновари среди изумрудной травы.  
  
Данмер вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу. Работать стражником давно уже было ему не в радость. Платили, конечно, достойно, и Райт наконец накопил на дом, в который не стыдно было бы привести Тивелу. Но в такие дни, как сегодня, Райту Литандасу больше всего на свете хотелось стащить с себя форменную кирасу и никогда-никогда-никогда её не надевать…  
  
Исчезновение Армана Бушара всколыхнуло Гильдию магов: весёлого, жизнерадостного бретонца любили все. Его не видели меньше суток, а коллеги уже забили тревогу. И капитан Пуллион, не желая ссориться с чародеями, отправил Райта и Леланда «разобраться».   
  
Коллеги Бушара единодушно твердили, что в последнее время бретонец был непривычно подавленным. Алтьмерка Эйлонви даже считала, что дело в несчастной любви, пусть о возлюбленной пропавшего чародея никто ничего не знал.  
  
Обычно Бушар ночевал в дормитории Гильдии, столовался по трактирам и большую часть дня проводил в своём кабинете. Туда стражники и отправились.  
  
Бушар оказался редкостным аккуратистом: нигде ни пылинки, и стопки бумаг – ровные, как на параде, и даже книги на полках расставлены по цвету. Выбивался только один корешок – болотно-зелёный гость в шеренге дисциплинированной охры, – и Райт едва подавил желание переставить книгу на более подходящее место.  
  
На столе у Бушара нашлась записка, и записка была престранная: измятая, грязная, с крупным чернильным пятном в пол-листа. Она совсем не вязалась с исключительной аккуратностью своего хозяина. Да и сам текст не вносил какой-либо ясности.  
  
«Нет сил терпеть! Я положу этому конец», – было начертано на листе.  
  
Впрочем, витиеватый почерк был точно таким же, как на других бумагах пропавшего чародея.  
  
– Видно, он счёты с жизнью решил свести, – заявил тогда Леланд, но Райт не мог отделаться от смутного чувства, что упускает что-то жизненно важное.  
  
А позже они отыскали и самого Армана – в заброшенной хижине на краю города.  
  
Повесившимся.  
  
– Ну вот, так я и знал. Удавился, голубчик! – обрадовался ему как родному Леланд. – Что ж, раз дело закрыто, то я – в кабак, отмечать. А с тебя теперь рапорт, серый.  
  
Как старший по званию, он был в своём праве. Но Райт не находил покоя: его не отпускала пронзительно-алая, злая неправильность. Неужто любовные неудачи и правда заставили бедолагу свести счёты с жизнью?   
  
Но картинка – не складывалась. Райт несколько раз встречал Бушара на улицах: всегда опрятного, аккуратного, одетого по последней моде. Такой скорее бы отравился, чем вешался в городских трущобах, тем более что чародею достать себе яд было бы проще, чем обычному горожанину.  
  
И уж совсем не вязалась с обликом этого человека бурая кайма под ногтями, похожая на… засохшую кровь?  
  
В итоге Райт всё-таки не устоял и вместо того, чтобы идти писать отчёт, вернулся в кабинет покойного Армана Бушара. И там, среди подавляюще-мертвенной аккуратности, данмера посетило сразу два озарения.  
  
Сначала Райт сунул нос в корзину для бумаг. Выудив несколько смятых в комки листков, он осторожно расправил их и разложил на столе, сличая написанное: «Нет сил терпеть подобную жизнь! Все эти тайны…»; «Я больше не могу и не хочу обманывать…»; «Жить во лжи и терпеть…».  
  
Не оставалось сомнений, что перед данмером были неудачные черновики одного и того же послания – как и листок, который стражники посчитали предсмертной запиской. Судя по всему, Райт Литандас был далеко не первым, кто покопался в мусоре покойного чародея.  
  
Если Бушар не оставлял никакой записки, то, может, он и «повесился» вовсе не самостоятельно?  
  
Райт рассеянно обвёл глазами кабинет бедолаги бретонца и снова споткнулся взглядом о заплутавшую зелень на книжной полке.  
  
Но, может, Бушар не случайно поставил книгу на это место?  
  
Страж оказался прав: болотистый переплёт укрывал тайник – и подлинную разгадку дела. Внутри отыскались сложенный вдвое листок бумаги и связка пахнущих розами писем, скреплённых алой муаровой лентой.  
  
Райт осторожно развернул записку и прочитал последнее покаяние Армана Бушара:  
  
«Нет сил терпеть! Я положу этому конец, потому что иначе просто сойду с ума. Я собираюсь пойти и рассказать о нашей интрижке графу. Я не боюсь смертельной немилости, я слишком устал.  
  
Письма Ллатасы докажут правдивость моих слов. А если её головорезы доберутся до меня раньше… Что ж, мне остаётся только надеяться, что нашедшие это письмо – и остальные письма! – сумеют правильно ими распорядиться.  
  
Храни вас Девять!»  
  
И всё сразу же встало на свои места – таинственная возлюбленная и подавленное настроение Бушара, его неожиданное исчезновение и странная смерть…  
  
Райт допустил одну-единственную, но по-настоящему роковую ошибку: со своими находками он отправился прямиком к капитану.  
  
Гай Пуллион, выслушав сбивчивый, нервный рассказ своего подчинённого, сочувственно покивал, принял из его рук изобличающие графиню бумаги… и зашвырнул их в камин.  
  
– Что… что вы наделали? – только и выдавил, недоумённо хлопая глазами, его подчинённый.  
  
– Забудь об этой ерунде, Литандас, – отрезал капитан. – Бушар повесился, вот и весь сказ. А теперь катись-ка отсюда. И пиши уже свой отчёт!  
  
Вот только отчёт никак не желал писаться. Перед глазами у Райта Литандаса расцветали сиена и жжёная умбра – крупные, злые мазки бессильного гнева, – а форменная кираса казалась ему тяжелее Красной горы.   
  
И Райт наконец понял, что должен сделать.  
  
На следующий день вместо отчёта на стол капитану легло заявление об увольнении.  
  
А дальше? Жизнь в Чейдинхоле будет идти своим чередом. Вскоре Райт Литандас женится на милой Тивеле и прославится как один из лучших сиродильских живописцев. Гай Пуллион выйдет на пенсию и купит трактир в Кватче, а Ульрих Леланд получит повышение до капитана. Что до Ллатасы Индарис, то её жизнь трагически оборвёт падение с лестницы.  
  
То будет не первое и далеко не последнее из нераскрытых убийств Чейдинхола.


End file.
